Not Your Typical Emo Love Story
by cullenite21
Summary: AH. For the "Epic T Contest" hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620. Alice and Jasper are dealing with some serious angst. But when you put them together...two wrongs make a right.


**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM either Daddy's Little Cannibal or Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert them of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above. Have fun with it! We look forward to reading your entries. :)

Dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal. Hopefully you enjoy this :)

Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters/places from the _Twilight_ saga.

Author: cullenite21

Pairing: Alice x Jasper

* * *

Alice Cullen sat dejectedly in one of the buzzing train station's two rows of chairs. It was just past six in the morning, and, in her opinion, the world shouldn't even be up by then. The constant roar of the train below her and the incessant flipping of the plastic train schedule was giving her a migraine.

Beyond the ache, though, were memories. She remembered the flash of the schedule constantly amazing her when she was younger. She remembered the rapid flipping of the numbers and station names constantly amazing her when she was younger. Alice didn't often recall those kinds of things, though. She found reminiscing to be a sign of weakness, something that displeased her greatly.

And so her life went.

Jasper Whitlock entered the dome-like station and sighed. Same as ever, no one was waiting for him. No one would ever be waiting for him.

He fingered the deep scar that ran lengthwise almost to his wrist just at the midpoint of his forearm. Jasper was ashamed of it, but he would never forget why it was there.

Jasper walked over to the row of uncomfortable chairs. He knew this station well; he could probably walk all around it in his sleep. In his earlier years he'd ran around here with his friends, hiding in nooks so invisible that it always frightened his parents. The adrenaline from rule breaking was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and he missed that incomparable feeling.

There was another woman at sitting on the row of chairs. Unruly black hair that ran to her shoulders, and a delicately petite frame. There was something about her that drew him in, but he couldn't say what.

Alice Cullen peered up at the shadow that passed across her. In front of her sat a beautiful young man. Cornsilk hair, a face no angel could compare to. Embarrassed, she looked away. It was awkward for her, but she didn't know why.

Yet something drew her to him. They were both alike, that she instantly knew. Both of them could be colloquially described as 'emo'. Depressed, but not for attention. Skintight clothing on Alice, but nothing attention seeking. Jasper was the one with the darker clothing, though no fringe covering his face or makeup. Their demeanor showed the world that they were unhappy; they both held memories so horrid, it drove them well past rational thought.

Neither of the two eighteen year olds glanced at each other, though they both wished they could. Occasionally, by each their own volition their eyes slipped and, just once, met. It was a burning moment, the first step upon a hot coal for an inexperienced yogi. It drove through to each of their souls, through to the very core. Something inside them shifted, and they wanted to call it out, to figure out what it was.

"Train 504 leaving in two minutes."

_Dammit,_ Alice thought. That was her train. She wanted to stay in the spot she was and figure out what piece of her puzzle had just left her. Why had it even been withdrawn in the first place?

Begrudgingly, she got up, went down the stairs, and boarded her train. A head of blonde hair was coming down the stairs, and her hopes stupidly rose. Perhaps he was traveling on her train?

But the train doors closed; the vehicle whooshed away and blurred all images of everything. Alice began to pick at one of the buttons on her gray bag: _cannibals are merely hungry emos_. It was one of her favorites, but the paint was wearing off from all the nervous scratching it had gone through.

Back at the train station, Jasper sighed. He had not felt happy about another person for such a long time now, it almost worried him that he would lose all other thought. He could just imagine his mother's face if he even uttered a word about how he felt now. No, this would be kept to himself.

* * *

Later that day, after all the primping she had been forced to endure, Alice sat in the foyer of her mother's latest gala, sponsoring firefighter raises or benefits or whatever. She knew her mother could care less about the damn people, she was just saving face.

People filed in from outside, barely visible against the fading light of the crisp late October night. Alice just had to be patient. Once the microphone was turned on for the various speeches, she was free to wander about the city for a few hours. That way, she was happy, but her mother was still oblivious.

The doors to the auditorium locked and Alice's foot began to tap anxiously. She was ready to bolt for the doors, to breathe clean air instead of the smoggy, fruity, perfume-intoxicated air inside the building. She could never quite understand why seventy year old women insisted on wearing the same, unbearable perfume every day. Or why her mother insisted that she a golden tulle dress. This was beyond humiliating.

The familiar, thick pop of the subwoofer being turned on alerted Alice that she could leave. As she was standing, her immensely pale skin almost shining in the fluorescent light, the large revolving glass doors began to move.

_Holy. Crap_. Alice thought to herself.

It couldn't be. It was the same man from the train station earlier. Either the world had just been compressed into a very small ziplock bag, where everyone knew everyone, or he was a stalker. Whoever he was, Alice couldn't care less. She felt a connection, still just a thin string, but she trusted it enough to want to take another step, to test the strength. It was crazy, she knew, but it these feelings were new to her. Alice didn't know what to do. She'd lost the privilege long ago to be able to ask for advice she needed.

Shaking her head, Alice looked at the man in front of her. He didn't seem to have noticed her nor her two-second revelation. Trying not to get his attention, she sat down on the creaky wooden bench, feeling his weight after a moment on the other extreme of the seat. Alice swallowed nervously, fidgeting with the ostentatious poof of her dress. Her scuffed up white Converse shoes tapped continuously against the dark paneled floors, her attempts to stop holding to no avail. She needed to get out, but if she did, how would she ever see him again?

Jasper had a similar conundrum presented to him. He was beyond shocked that he was able to find this magically compelling, vague woman again, but he didn't want to come off as nervous or perverted. He needed to reach out more – that was what his family always told him, that was what he always told himself. Yet how could he reach out to her if he didn't know her, nor she him? Every few minutes, Jasper would open his mouth infinitesimally, trying to form words that would start a conversation. Yet each time, the adrenaline got to him, and he couldn't do it. It would just be rude, and stupid, and beyond all rationality and -

"Hey, um...my name's Jasper," Jasper heard himself utter, against all reason.

_What the_ hell, _Jasper, she could care less who you are! And how did i just speak to her?_

Alice blinked rapidly, swallowing. She couldn't believe that he was talking to her, let alone introducing himself. Perhaps talking was the wrong word, however. His voice, albeit being a flowing, low baritone, could barely be heard above the cacophony of the irritating, screechy speaker from the meeting. She turned slowly, her breathing increasing for an unfathomable reason.

"Alice," she said, falsely bold, as she looked around the small room as a distraction.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Jasper thought to himself. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk to him, and after the introductions there was the inevitable awkward silence. Jasper sighed. This was why he didn't reach out.

But then a thought occurred to Jasper. It could change. Tonight, did he really have to be the secluded, boring Jasper? The one torn apart by so many memories, the insomniac who was always running on zero?

His conviction faded, though. Of course he had to be. Jasper didn't know what else to be, and putting on a show would be against his morals.

The thought of being different, though, was so tempting he nearly acted upon it. Nearly.

As he had predicted, the silence was unbearable. He needed to speak again, he could feel the words bubbling up to his mouth. Instead of relishing the quiet like he should have been, he was acting on the needs of the confused, hormonal teenage self that was buried deep within him, and speaking to the girl he liked.

"Your dress is pretty cool, it goes with your hair," Jasper said hesitantly, instantly regretting it. He shouldn't have been that obvious as to how he felt.

"Ugh, this huge piece of fluff? God no. It's going straight to charity when this is all over. My mother forced me into it. But thanks anyway," Alice said, momentarily forgetting that she did not know this man, forgetting to censor what she said.

"Did she force you to come here, too, then?" Jasper asked, happy that he had, for the first time in over five years, instigated conversation. _God, I'm pathetic_, he thought to himself.

Alice sighed. "Yeah. She doesn't give a crap about anyone but herself, yet she goes to these galas to make people care about her. I hate what she does. But you look a little young to be supporting the movement yourself. Isn't this benefit for like...geezers?" Alice pointed out, quickly covering her statement of admiration with a witty remark, just like she always did. It was getting rather boring. She wanted to let the real her out, but there was quite a wall to break down first.

"Same situation as you, except I'm pretty sure my mom cares...at least she should. She works for these 'benefit' people. But I don't exactly enjoy being forced into these clothes either. Nice rebellion with the converse," Jasper added, throwing her a half smile. He was pleased; it seemed like maybe she _was_ actually willing to talk to him, and he thought he was handling things pretty well. Maybe she was just talking to him out of boredom. Maybe she was just leading him on for fun. If Jasper was being honest with himself, he really didn't mind at that moment.

"Hah. Thanks. My mom stopped caring, I think. She didn't even notice this time. Ah well, it was good while it lasted," Alice said, a wistful look in her eye.

Jasper tried to discreetly move closer by shifting his position. Was it just him, or did she just do the same? "So, what, no iPod, no cell phone, no purse? No offense, you seem kind of...non-conformist." Jasper pleaded silently that Alice wouldn't be angered by his statement.

Instead, Alice beamed. "And damn proud of it! Nah, pop music annoys me, rock bores me, screamo scares me, and boy bands are too whiny. I'm kind of a loner, so no need for a cell phone, and uh...do I look like I'd own a purse?" Alice punctuated her explanatory proclamation with a sarcastically raised eyebrow.

Jasper gazed at Alice, and it wasn't a long, corny look either. Just a glance, though in the rush of the moment (Jasper thought again to himself, talking to someone is adrenaline worthy?) His mind took in what she'd said. _Loner_. He couldn't fathom it. She was perfectly normal, nice, and fun. Could teenagers not comprehend the personality of anyone besides that month's celebrity?

_Whoa_, Jasper thought to himself, _don't become a soccer mom over this. _

He shook his head, dispersing his thoughts. "No, sorry."

Alice shrugged, sighing. "God, I want to get out of here." Her foot began to tap anxiously again. Jasper became fidgety himself, and stood up. Alice followed his movements with her eyes. "Where you heading to?"

"I dunno. You wanna check out the basement?" Alice's eyes shone with appreciation. A rebel...with or without a cause, he was still cute. It was hard for her to define her thoughts because they were scattered with inexperience.

She stood and Jasper resisted showing surprise in their height difference. He was at least a foot taller.

"Holy crap, dude, how's the weather up there?" Alice piped, squinting her eyebrows at Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Nice. The basement's this way," he added as he started toward his left.

They walked in peaceful silence, no worries between them of getting caught. They'd both been to enough benefits to know that they were safe for an hour or two.

Their feet clanged against the steps as they descended two floors to the basement. It was a rather narrow staircase, Alice noticed. Narrow enough for her to be able to feel the heat radiating from Jasper's tuxedo.

"So, where do you go to school? I haven't seen you around," Jasper observed.

"Ugh, some weird, posh, all girls school. It's like Gossip Girl in real life. Thank God it's just this year and then I'm heading for college. You?"

"Same, but I just transferred here last year. Ah, here it is," Jasper said, reaching the end of the staircase and flipping on the switch.

The old, flickering light seemed as if it would give out at any moment, but spare candles dotted the shelves for the sole purpose of providing light during the common blackouts. The basement wasn't much, just a few windows and four brick walls. There was an aging desk, and a few scattered chairs here and there. Dust was not only piling on the floor, but nearly tangible in the air.

Alice laughed nervously, coughing. "God, it's disgusting down here. Let's open a window."

With the wind from the cold night, the small room no longer reeked of musty furniture. Instead, it smelled like gasoline, greasy fast food, and cigarettes. To both of them, it was a welcome smell, familiar and comforting.

Minutes passed, while the two teens stood in the dim light, trying to decide what should happen next. Jasper paced as he always did, not quite being able to sit still. To keep his mind occupied, he was in constant movement. Invisible to Alice, underneath the suit was a rather skinny boy with a scar of regret. Jasper hated wearing T-shirts or shorts; he was ridiculed and stared at. Attention was the last thing he wanted. He'd had enough of it already.

Alice noticed his movement and rolled her eyes. Anxiety, especially when contagious, bothered her. She sat down on the floor, not giving it a second thought if her dress got dirty, and leaned on the wall, lifting her feet to a low chair. Jasper glanced over at her and followed suit, wanting to know what tranquility felt like, and he intuited that Alice would show him.

Alice couldn't help but notice how close he was sitting to her. Not that she minded or anything – he was keeping her warm. Besides that, though, he made her feel like she was normal. Not that Alice ever minded being pointed to, laughed at for being different, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be an ordinary eighteen year old. It was not an unwelcome feeling tonight. Jasper smiled to himself, feeling like he could be himself without any inhibitions.

The only thing both of them wondered about was why they felt the way they did.

Alice broke the silence first. "Twenty questions?"

"Sure."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. Peaceful, when nothing else is. Yours?"

"Red, but it changes. Probably because I'm in love with the red streak in my hair right now. Favorite food?"

"Popcorn. You?"

"Sushi. Gotta love international foods. Favorite hobby?"

"Anything that keeps my mind busy." Jasper shuddered and wondered if he'd given too much away. But he thought over what he'd just said, and the more he heard it, the more normal it sounded. "You?"

"Uhm...photography, I guess. Especially of people, but not in a stalker like way. I'm kind of a couch potato. My mom hates it." Alice smiled. Anything she could do to get her mother angry would make Alice happy.

They continued on, learning random things about the other. Conversation flowed easily, and the two were both happy for once. Until one question, brought up by Jasper after a slight lull in the conversation, stopped them both short. Alice, because she was dumbfounded as to how to answer. And Jasper, because he didn't know why the hell he'd just asked it.

"How would you describe yourself in three words?"

Alice swallowed hard. This would give away far, far too much. How could she just say 'used, depressed, and lonely,' and not expect a reaction? Maybe she could keep it vague, but that was more than a long shot.

"Happy, lazy, and impatient," Alice said, looking at the floor and blinking rapidly the way she always did when she lied or was nervous.

"That's not true," Jasper said, feeling slightly more like he could trust this girl, but he didn't want to push it. But it was already out there, and he was awaiting her answer.

"How do you know?" Alice whispered. Jasper had caught her off guard. She wasn't used to having someone actually pay attention to what she said. Alice didn't like being soft, her outwards shell was hardcore and badass. She never liked showing the real her, the one that wanted to feel like she was being appreciated. She sniffled and cleared her throat, blinking away the unwanted tears that had formed behind her eyes.

Jasper gazed off. Why did he feel so comfortable with this girl when he barely knew her? It was unnerving. Adding to the dichotomy, though, was his feeling of confidence. Of moving beyond his adrenaline and anxiety and not thinking through everything so thoroughly so that he wouldn't get hurt. It was sad that he had to learn to trust quickly from someone he thought he could trust indefinitely.

"Because, I can already see that I'm like you," Jasper muttered after a moment. "And I am most definitely not like that."

Alice looked into Jasper's eyes. Wrong idea. The gorgeous twists and patterns of the hazel color of his eyes reminded her of gazing through a kaleidoscope.

"I'm trying to figure out why I feel like this," Alice muttered brokenly, her voice lowering to a somber level. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she realized what she'd just said, and how...intimate, for lack of a better word, the moment had just become.

"Like what?" Jasper asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Alice sighed, and forced the words out. "Like I can trust you, like I...have a connection to you somehow," Alice laughed at herself. "Like...you won't hurt me." She knew that she had clearly revealed too much about herself.

Jasper stared at Alice as he spoke. "I don't know. But I feel like that, too," Jasper sighed, closing his eyes. It was enough for him to be talking to someone again, but this intensity was tough for him. It angered him; he used to be so social before...well, it happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked him. Tears were slowly slipping from his closed eyes, and Alice was empathetic, curious and worried. Jasper swallowed and, feeling the moisture on his face, wiped his hand roughly across his countenance. His hand left awkward red marks.

"Stuff I should forget about," he whispered. He needed to get a hold of himself. _C'mon, Jasper, you're a man._ Though as he thought it, he once again felt the scar that traveled along his left arm.

Minutes passed, and soon they heard the cacophony of muted voices above them. Jasper stood up unwillingly, cracking his neck. "We have to go."

"Yeah. I guess we do," Alice murmured, not looking at anything in particular. She had been in a trance for quite a while now, acknowledging nothing. It was the best thing she'd experienced in such a long time.

The two went upstairs again; the foyer was now full of people. Soon, Alice's mom found them together.

Alice sighed. She didn't want Jasper to have the displeasure of meeting her parents. Especially in this environment.

"Alice!" Janet, Alice's mother, called shrilly. "Alice, dear!"

Alice raised an apathetic hand. Her parents, both on the chubbier side, rushed up to her.

"Come Alice, darling, we must be leaving," Janet said airily, her husband Rory waving two porky fingers to summon his daughter. Alice turned to face Jasper.

"Right well, uh, I have to go. Nice to meet you Jasper."

"Same. I hope I see you at one of these lame-ass parties again." To this Alice laughed, an awkward breathless laugh, and her parents stared at her, a bit in shock from the sudden change in her demeanor. "See you soon."

And with that, she was gone. Each thinking back through the evening's events, their minds occupied with the longing to see the other again. Something had changed inside both of them that night, and they were both on a mission to find out what.

* * *

Alice walked along the sidewalk, hearing the cacophony of voices behind her, laughing, their words dancing in the air. A light mist was persistent, to which all the girls squealed and complained about. Alice sighed. She was having a particularly bad day, her mother seemingly apathetic to whatever she did, her father absorbed in his work, and she had woken up and her thoughts had immediately gone to the mysterious Jasper. She wanted to see him again, but, today of all days, she rose and was hit with the realization that it would never happen.

Teenagers flooded past her, shoving her with their heavily laden backpacks, whilst Alice wrapped her small, faded black hoodie closer around herself and shoved her small hands into her pockets. She needed something warm; her parka was currently sitting in some hobo's shopping cart. Steeling herself for the sarcastic taunts she would receive for entering the mainstream campus coffee shop, Alice began to stride quickly towards the cafe. Her course was was interrupted, however, by the familiar head of cornsilk hair not thirty feet away.

"Jasper?" Alice uttered, clearing her hoarse, unused throat. Of course, his head did not turn, and those around her looked at her, surprised that she was speaking, but laughing when no one answered.

"Jasper?" Alice yelled into the gray day, much more loudly than she even knew she was capable. This time he turned, looking for the voice he knew well, the voice that had been haunting his dreams for nights on end.

Alice, seeing no other option, began to step away from the crowd of people encompassing her. Soon, she saw his tall frame, and his pale hands jutting out of his navy blue sweatshirt. Acting idiotically and rather fangirl-y, she began to wave, her hand jutting up into the air. Alice cursed herself for being so pale, she nearly blended in with the sky.

"Alice!" Jasper suddenly yelled.

Alice smirked. She could just imagine the looks on her peer's faces. While she could care less about them and their petty emotions, revenge for ridicule was tangibly sweet, no matter who you were.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, taking it further by running to him, jumping up and hugging him. She felt him stagger back, and her cheeks filled with blood. "Just play along with it, please, these bastards deserve it," Alice whispered.

Slowly, hesitant but still smooth, his arms wrapped around her waist. Jasper rejoiced internally. He'd forgotten how absolutely marvelous hugs felt.

Alice was content in his embrace. The feeling the warmth of his strong arms around her, his cozy chest warming her instantly, it was wonderful. She smiled into his cheek, standing on his feet and on her tiptoes. Jasper, feeling her grin, smiled too. He loved the way she made him feel. Like he wasn't at risk for anything in the world. Like he could let go of every inhibition that held him back from meeting people. Like she would understand him, no matter what he said.

They both shivered when they mutually let go, disentangling their arms from around the other. Alice cast a glance to the sidewalk where she previously was, and chortled. Every single girl who had made her high school life hell was glaring and whispering, but not tauntingly this time. This time it was out of envy. She could tell from their looks of yearning.

Alice's laugh was beautiful in Jasper's mind. It was golden and tarnished silver, unique and cynical, just like she was. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and when he felt it, it was so foreign that he was fairly certain he had forgotten what it was like.

"Hey, you wanna go get a coffee? I'm frickin' cold out here," Jasper offered, shivering again.

"Yeah, that's where I was heading."

Quickly, they walked together, rushing away from the bitter winds and stares from the teens. Ten minutes later they sat at a table near a window, steaming black coffee in mugs in front of them.

"So, do you go to school near here then?" Alice asked Jasper. She was excited; if he was attending the brother school to hers, then she might see him at one of the dances. Unfortunately, those things were mandatory at her school. As if she didn't have enough with her mother.

"Yeah, just a few blocks away. I think your school is our sister school."

_Yes_, Alice thought to herself, grinning. She didn't just jump up and hug Jasper because she wanted to evoke jealousy. Silly Jasper had fallen for the cover up.

"So, do you know anyone in my school?" Alice asked. Maybe he already had a girlfriend. In which case she was wasting her time, but she didn't really care either way.

"Besides you, no. I don't know many girls in general besides you, actually." Jasper smiled at Alice, wondering about how to follow through with what he was about to do next. Alice blushed, a small smile playing hesitantly on her lips. Inadvertently, they had both started to lean in, engrossed in their small conversation. "Do you know any boys from my school?"

Alice shook her petite head. She chuckled, "Do you know how much I'd get teased for going out with a preppie? Imagine that...the preppie and the emo. Hah," Alice continued laughing to herself at the ridiculousness of it all, when she heard Jasper's soft voice again.

"What about the emo and the emo?" He questioned, his eyes boring into her own, intense and pleading. Their heads were no more than four inches away.

Alice's mouth dropped open silently, and she scrambled to close it. Her face soon formed into a small grin, her eyes and soul happier than they'd been in a long time. "Are you asking me out?"

Jasper rolled his eyes internally, nervous but somehow still comfortable, sanguine around her. Well, as much as he could be. "Uh...yeah."

"Well," Alice put her fingers to her temples, leaning back. "I'll have to consider my other offers," Alice laughed, giddier than she'd been in so long it startled her. "As if. Yes."

Jasper joined in her laughter, relieved. The adrenaline was pumping, strongly beating in his veins again."This Saturday, then?"

"Sure, let's make a scene. Dress darkly," Alice suggested, always one for the shock factor.

"Will do. I'll pick you up at six?"

"And how do you know where I live? You're not a stalker, are you?"

"Well I was _getting_ to that part. Where do you--"

"64 Bennett."

"Great. I'll see you at six this Saturday then. I have to go, actually," Jasper said, standing up unwillingly. "My mom will freak if I get home later than five."

"Why?"

Jasper stilled, his jacket only halfway on. "Uh...long story. I'll tell you some other time." Ready to leave, Jasper hesitated. He suddenly felt a strong urge to punctuate this. A moment where he'd achieved something for himself.

Without thinking about the consequence, something he'd been doing lately ever since he'd met Alice, Jasper quickly bent down and kissed the soft, pearl-tinged-with-rose cheek of the sitting Alice. "Uh..bye."

And with that, Jasper was out of sight, leaving Alice with a stunned, small smile gracing her lips. She got up in an uncharacteristic daze; suddenly, the gray sky didn't seem so gray.

* * *

"Mom!" Alice yelled when she entered her house. "I'm going out this Saturday." Alice didn't want to share this, but unfortunately she had to.

Entering the kitchen, Alice found her mother fumbling with chopsticks. "Hello, Alice. Look, I'm learning to use these things for my new international project! What were you saying about Saturday?"

"I'm going out," Alice held in her smile.

"With who? Oh, and don't tell me it's that _Jasper_ boy. He's nice and all, but honey, he is _so_ not your type. Damn it!" Janet yelled, the chopstick falling to the floor.

Alice glared at her mother. Returning to her normal, hard self, she replied. "It is, actually, with Jasper. And don't you say he's not 'my type,' because then you obviously don't know who the hell your daughter has become," she said coolly, a steely gaze penetrating from her eyes.

"I do so! You're, uh...crap, is this benefit for China or India? Hang on sweetie, Mommy has to check her schedule."

Alice rolled her eyes. And people questioned why she was so depressed.

Meanwhile, Jasper entered his house a few miles away, kicking the dirt off his shoes. "Mom! I've got a date this Saturday!" He called. Unlike Alice, Jasper was comfortable with his mother. He didn't share everything, but he didn't hold back things like this either.

"Jasper! That's fantastic!" Jasper's mother, startlingly alike Jasper, entered the foyer. "Who with?"

"Um, this girl I met at your benefit last week." Marianne, his mother, pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That small black-haired one?" Jasper nodded happily. "Oh. Well, honey, I'm glad you're excited about this but are you sure? She seemed a little...depressed."

"Well then, we have something in common." Marianne's eyes softened and she sighed.

"It's been five years, Jasper. You need to stop. You know he loved you."

"Well then, why'd he leave?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow to hide his true, saddened self.

Marianne's mouth opened, then closed again. "Do you need anything for Saturday?" she asked finally, her voice hollow.

Jasper's breath _whoosh_ed out in aggravation, and he stalked to the staircase angrily, not caring about his mother's reaction. Marianne stared, shocked yet perversely happy. Never had he acted like a true teenager, and now that he had just shown emotion, she was oddly joyful. Maybe this girl wasn't as bad as she looked.

* * *

Weeks passed, Alice and Jasper going out a few more times. One time, Alice had returned home so happy, she had tried to explain to her mother what a date with Jasper was like.

"He's such a gentleman; he's polite and he's funny and he's cute and he's relatable and--"

"No! Damn it, tell me they didn't!" Alice stopped short, confused by her mother's outburst. "I _specifically _said _no shellfish_! Oh my God, no one died, right?"

Alice's good mood drained instantly from her body. Her mother didn't even care enough about her to stop planning parties for ten minutes. Things hadn't been so good after that. She'd practically estranged herself from her mother, while Janet had screamed "What the hell did I _do_?!"

There was only so much Alice could take.

One particular Thursday in December, Jasper and Alice stopped inside a diner after school, the wind howling and snow falling rapidly to the ground. Sitting inside a booth near the front, they could hear the Christmas bells of the charity groups ringing outside.

After a bit, a comfortable silence fell between them. It was something they did often, just taking in the other's presence. Neither could get enough of the other's eyes. Alice's deep blue eyes captivated Jasper, calming him immensely. _Blue. Peaceful when nothing else is._ It described her completely. He was amazed at how she could stay so calm when there were so many things around her to make her anxious. Alice was helping Jasper with that, too.

Alice swore that each time she looked into Jasper's eyes, she found a different color. She could stare for hours, the millions of small colors and hues evoking her curiosity. Unexpectedly, a question that she'd asked not too long ago popped into her mind again.

"Jasper? Remember the day you asked me out, and you told me you had to get home before five. I asked you why, and you promised to tell me."

Jasper took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He would have had to have told her sooner or later. "Yeah," he murmered, his voice deeper than it normally was. "I did, didn't I? Well, to be blunt, she'd probably think I'd committed suicide."

"But...why?" Alice asked, much less curious than before as she was scared of his answer.

"Five years ago, I--," Jasper stopped. This would be harder than he imagined. "Five years ago," he started again after a moment, his voice coarse and broken and even lower, his eyes not meeting hers, "my dad left us. And, a week after, it just...hit me. And not in the best way, either...the product of that was this," his choppy, awkward statement was punctuated completely by his following action.

Jasper rolled up his left sleeve to his elbow and looked away, disgusted. Alice, on the other hand, widened her eyes, her delicate hand covering her mouth.

"Oh my..." she trailed off.

Slightly to the right of the veins in his arm, a long, pink scar ran down for at least two inches. It was distorted after a moment when Jasper roughly pulled down on his sleeve again. "So yeah. My mom found out and made me go to therapy and go on drugs and...it wasn't pretty."

Alice felt a tear roll down her cheek, and before she could get to it, Jasper's warm hand did. The realization that Jasper trusted her enough to tell her this was so overwhelming, at that moment, Alice could think of nothing else to do but to kiss him.

Thankful for the short distance between them, she swiftly captured his lips with her own, adrenaline pumping from her hairline to the bones in her feet. His response was instantaneous, his hand tangling in her short black hair. She rejoiced internally; his lips were soft and comforting, and the way he moved his lips with her own felt like their own secret dance, reminding her of small fireworks moving in the sky.

Jasper felt something ignite inside, a feeling that rushed throughout him with a staggering force. It was like he was flying, forgetting everything that had ever made him depressed, and living for once in his life. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this, or if he ever had.

Separating, Alice and Jasper looked at each other, grins and blushes to match. "We need to do that more often," Jasper said after a moment, smug. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Pervert," she muttered. Noticing the time, Alice cursed to herself. "I have to go," she said sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

Jasper sighed. "Alright. See ya."

When she'd gone, though, Jasper began to feel the consequences of his actions. Outside of the bubble of recklessness she'd formed around him, Jasper realized he'd just brought up his deepest and darkest secret. She could spread it around like a wildfire if she wished.

The fact that he knew she wouldn't do that put a spring in his step as he walked home.

* * *

That night, Alice lay restless in her bed. She couldn't get the image of Jasper's scar out of her head, or the honor that she'd felt when he'd told her, when he'd placed so much trust in her. She felt the incessant need to return the gift. And she knew the perfect way to do it.

* * *

"Et voila!" Alice proclaimed. "My favorite place in the world."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. It was a small, rundown playground with a brick shed overtaken by ivy. A swing set for two looked rather incomplete and haphazard, while the shed's lock had long since rusted. The small merry go round had ice on it, and was turning creakily in the harsh winds. To put it in a word, it was eerie.

Jasper turned to Alice, who's eyes were bright with excitement. Her nose and cheeks were rosy pink from the cold of the December night, and she had unknowingly curled into herself.

"What do you think?" Alice asked him, taking a seat on the ground under the roof of the shed, where no snow lie.

"Um...it looks...abandoned. Why do you come here?"

Alice shrugged, "This is the one place no one bothers me." Jasper joined her and brought Alice closer to him, slung his arm around her to keep her warm. Alice looked up at the moon through the clouds.

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and began. "I wanted to thank you for trusting me yesterday," Alice said into the evening air, her breath coming out in a wisp.

Jasper kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for listening to me. I needed it more than I thought I did."

"I, um, wanted to tell you my story," Alice said, her voice quieting. Jasper nodded against the soft spikes in her hair, a nice grapefruit smell filtering into his nose.

Alice took another deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself to dredge up memories she wished she could've long forgotten.

"When I was thirteen, my parents went out one night, ironically to a benefit. When they came back, I looked out the window to see them coming in and..." Alice sniffled, "and this massive semi comes speeding down our street and hits them. I, being so naive then, ran out and saw this horrible array of bloody body parts splayed everywhere." Alice was crying hard by then. "I moved in with my father's brother after that. I haven't slept since that night, though. If I even tried to, all I would be able to see would be limbs torn off, lives lost. And I don't," she hiccuped, "_ever_ want to relive that again."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, and Alice began to sob. She didn't really talk about this with anyone, nor had she really ever talked to someone about it. Feeling comforting arms embrace her, Alice buried her head into Jasper's side, trying to stop the incessant tears. She could remember that night like it was yesterday.

After a minute, Alice continued, trying desperately to shove away the images from that haunting night. "So, I tried to move on. I tried to treat my uncle and aunt like they were my father and mother, I tried to get used to not hearing my mother telling me that dinner was ready, I tried to tell myself that my father would never arrive home again smelling like the hospital.

"And I just couldn't accept it. I needed to talk about it, I realize now, but I didn't. When my aunt and uncle approached me, I just...shut up. And I grew up like that, feeling alone and unimportant. When I did try to set about conversing with them, to change my life for the better, I realized I'd missed my chance. They had their lives, and expected me to live mine the way I had been. And, much like your story, that truth hit me badly. I didn't want to be depressed forever, but it was kind of inevitable. I was too fragile. So I grabbed a razor and cut the back of my ankle, so it would be inconspicuous. I still have the scar, but it's fading." Alice lifted the back left leg of her jeans as much as she could, showing the small scar. It was about an inch sideways on the back her ankle.

"I'm pretty sure it needed stitches," she said off-handedly. "After that, I just...protected myself with this hard shell... and I feel like it's me, but only because I'm forcing it to be. Or maybe I've just gotten used to it. I don't know." Alice had gained control of herself again, and finished her story coherently. She oddly wasn't ashamed of crying in front of Jasper, and she knew that it was because she was ready to share her woes with him.

Jasper stared at her, shocked at what she'd been through and empathetic towards her distress. He felt closer to her now that they had shared their deepest secrets. He felt like something had to be said to acknowledge how much trust had just been placed in him.

He hugged her closer to him, so that her chin was resting on his shoulder, and he felt her arms wrap around his waist. "You're so strong, Alice, to be able to handle all of that."

"But I didn't handle it."

"You did. I still am depressed, and I'm seclusive and I hurt everyone around me. But you, you at least tried to reach out! And you know what? Your parents would be damn proud of you for becoming who you are, and not what everyone else wants you to be."

Alice sniffled, smiling at Jasper's compliment. "Well, I think my parents would approve of you." Jasper grinned.

"I'm glad. I'd like to visit their grave with you someday." Jasper offered, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

Alice glanced up at him. "Really? I don't even remember the last time I went. It's horrible, I know, but I don't want to break down in front of them. That's not the way I want them to see me, if they're somewhere around."

Jasper shrugged. "I think if you cry in front of them then that shows that you love them. But it's okay, I understand if you need time." Alice nodded.

"Thank you for listening to me. I needed that, more than you know."

Jasper gazed at the moon that was peeking out from the clouds. "I think I get the idea."

The two sat there, lost in their own thoughts. Alice leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder and basked in contentment. She felt lucky to be with someone who understood her, who could relate to her and help her recover from her life. But, knowing that she needed to move on, she made a mental note to visit her parents' grave next week. And she knew that it was Jasper who would help her move forward.

* * *

"Alice? Where are you going?"

"Esmé and Carlisle's grave. Bye."

Alice shut the door to her house, adjusting the formal black skirt she'd put on. Her black heels _click clack_ing briskly against the pavement, she opened the door to Jasper's used black Lexus. The low _pop_ of the plastic seal was sharp in the air of the bitterly clold Christmas Eve. Gray clouds above, the day was clear and fresh. Alice's favorite kind of day.

"Hi," she said, getting into the car. "Thanks for picking me up." Alice noted Jasper's clothes; his tall frame was accented by the dark grey slacks, black shirt and deep sapphire tie he wore. His blazer hung on the headrest, appearing oddly solemn when the golden buttons refused to shine.

"Of course. Are you ready?" He looked at her; her posture was outwardly strong and determined, though he was sure she felt otherwise. She wore a white shirt, ruffled a bit in the front, and a black pencil skirt, black heels completing the outfit. Jasper was sure that she had not bought any of it voluntarily. As he watched, she pulled out a dark grey beret, and pulled it on.

"My parents would never have approved of the red, I'm sure. Of course, without all this it wouldn't be necessary," Alice explained. Jasper chuckled. He loved that she spoke of them as living people.

In fact, Alice was able to do this because everyday after her date with Jasper at the deserted playground, she'd been thinking about her parents, dredging up long hidden memories. It hurt, yes, but once she'd been able to get over that, she could actually remember with happiness and not depression. It had been the light at the end of the tunnel for every dreary day.

The short drive was quiet, as Jasper didn't want to disturb the obviously pensive Alice. Instead he busied himself with his own thoughts. He didn't think they were rushing things, but what if their relationship ended badly? Jasper was almost positive he wouldn't be able to handle that well. He felt like he knew her, and vise versa, unlike anyone else did. It was only possible to build the amount of trust they'd built with each other because of the fact that they were both thick walled. But those sturdy barriers were not as strong as they'd originally thought.

They both stepped out, silent and somber, into the freezing air of the cemetery. They saw a others in the snow, grieving the losses of children, parents, friends. Flowers brightened the white ground in little patches of resigned happiness.

Alice caught sight of her parents' grave and took a shaky breath. _I can do this_, she thought to herself. _They deserve it._

Their graves were becoming harder to read, and Alice made a mental note to come back in the spring and clean them up. Pulling out the single flower she'd pulled from the ever present vase in her kitchen, she placed it between them. _A rose, how cliché_.

_This is not the time to be cynical, _Alice thought to herself.

Clearing her throat, Alice began. "Uh...hi Mom, hi Dad. I came to say hello, and uh, sorry about not coming earlier. I know it was rude of me. I hope everything's well, wherever you are... I miss you both, more than I can describe," Alice's eyes began to water, but she continued speaking. "Mom, I miss the way that even though we could have huge fights, you'd always find a way to make me go to bed happy. I miss the way that you made huge, fantastic projects, and you were so modest about them. I miss the way you answered the phone politely, even if it was a telemarketer." Tears flowed freely from Alice's eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away, or clear the lump in her throat.

"Dad, I think what I miss most about you is the way you always were...you. Not afraid to speak your mind. You were fun and strict at the same time. You let me know that it was okay to be who I am every day of the year, not who's the latest fad. I miss the way you made everything interesting to me, no matter what it was." Alice coughed to hide her sobs. Sniffling, she turned to Jasper, who was smiling encouragingly at her, and nodded her on.

Jasper was completely engrossed in her monologue, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was intruding. He was learning more about her and her parents, and he was fast learning that she was not at all as troublesome as she seemed. He was happy about this; though he liked her for her spunky attitude, seeing a softer side of her was nice, too. He was amazed at her sincerity, her strength, the realness and the love with which she filled her voice.

Alice could feel herself becoming weaker emotionally by the minute, and it frustrated her, while at the same time pleased her. She didn't have to be hard all the time. She could be herself around Jasper, around the person she trusted so much with her fragile memories.

"Janet and Rory are being so kind to me, but I'm afraid I've let them down. I didn't want to accept what happened, and I was so rude to them. I hope they'll forgive me, I really would like to create more memories than depression.

"I guess I should introduce you to Jasper, this towering guy next to me. He's my boyfriend." The word felt odd on her tongue, but Alice went on. "He actually encouraged me to come here today. He's been great for helping me get through things, I just wish I'd met him earlier. Jasper's like me. He understands what I've gone through." Alice looked quickly over at Jasper. "He's just all around a pretty cool person. Jasper, the floor is yours."

Alice stepped back quickly when she could take no more, taking in a short, gasping breath. Adrenaline ran quickly through her veins from talking to her parents, and it felt wonderful. She wanted to talk to them for hours on end, just like she used to when they were still alive.

"Well, I'd just like to say that Alice kind of painted me as rather therapeutic. I guess I am, but I'm really just listening, and I guess either she hasn't spoken in a while, or I'm the first to hear what she has to say. She's been really open, and I'm glad that I could help, but you should know you left your daughter with some really great skills for life." Jasper did not feel anything weird about speaking to her parents. He could see why she had found it so easy to; it really was like they were there, somehow. Maybe they'd been charismatic people when they were still alive. He would not have found it surprising, with deeper knowledge of Alice. "You raised her brilliantly, she's just the way she wants to be, and she's not going to change for anyone. It's rare to find children instilled with those values. I don't want you to worry, I won't be an ass to her. She's helping me, too, and I'm not ready to let go of her just yet." Jasper looked over at Alice, who had her head in her hands, and was making muted crying noises, her shoulders jerking up and down. Jasper pulled her underneath his shoulder, and she grabbed his waist tightly, trying to gain composure.

After a moment or so, she spoke again. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe you both are gone, and I don't think it'll ever set in completely. I'll visit again, I promise, because I love talking to you. It lets a lot of things off my chest. Thank you for giving me that, even if you're not here with me today. I love you both."

And on that note, she spun on her heel and nearly sprinted to the car, Jasper following suit.

* * *

Months passed, and by the beginning of February, Alice and Jasper were closer than they originally thought they'd ever be. They took biweekly trips to her parents grave, so that Jasper could help her get over things, and Alice was teaching Jasper to become more relaxed and open, and not as sheltered as he had been before.

Their parents had gradually gotten used to the idea that the two were dating, but they were still uncertain about them both being emo. Not that the two teens cared. That was another thing; Jasper was learning to be his own person, and not the person adults wanted him to be.

Early March came around, and another benefit was held, this time for a new highway. Naturally, Alice and Jasper were forced to go along. They didn't know how much that benefit would change them.

"Alice, honey, come on!" Janet yelled. Alice had opened herself up to her 'parents' more and more, with helpful prodding from Jasper. He taught her how lucky she was to have them in her life, but she told him not to dwell on the past, too. He had reciprocated the lesson, too, because every time he saw her with her father, he became just the tiniest bit sad. It was soon ruled out by the happiness he felt for her.

Alice jumped down the stairs, her favorite black converse hitting the floor with a soft _thud. _She was clad in a light green dress, and for once she didn't mind. Either her aunt was finally having an impact on her, or Jasper had altered her style. Thinking back, she realized that she had gradually chosen lighter and lighter clothes. Was that like a hormonal side-effect of puberty? But she was already eighteen...Weird. Alice decided not to dwell on it then.

"Right. Rory, are you ready?" her father gave a nod, smiling at his family. He was the only one who was okay with Alice and Jasper dating; he had noted the emotional changes Alice had made, and he knew they would stick with her. Rory was grateful to Jasper, and he'd made it clear.

Janet took a deep breath. "Okay. This benefit represents months of hard work and collaboration from companies all over the state, so I'd really like both of you to stay in sight of people, and advertise if you get the chance. Please?" Janet was only looking at Alice, who rolled her eyes at her mother but agreed. "Thank you. Now let's go!"

Alice was the first to reach the door, and when she turned the knob, she saw a fist coming, about to knock. The fist belonged to the tuxedo clad Jasper.

He smiled. "Hi. I came to pick you up, if that's okay. My mom's going to this one, too." Alice smiled back.

"That would be brilliant, thanks. Mom, I'm going with Jasper!"

"I already knew, honey. Goodness, that boy and you are already attached by the hip, why wouldn't he drive you?"

Blushing almost simultaneously, Alice and Jasper walked in silence to his car, Alice's dress billowing in the early spring wind. The skies were turning into a mix of molten yellow and pink hues, indicating the sunset, as Jasper drove out of the drive.

"Next week we're going to my parents' grave again, right? I want to give it a good cleaning." Alice stated.

"So now I'm free labor?"

"What else did you expect?" They laughed for a bit, feeling the rush of the highway through the car.

"Yes. You're very interesting when you talk to them, you know." Jasper told her, glancing over at her. "I can tell you miss them."

"Yeah. But it's getting better. I kind of feel stupid for letting my depression get the best of me for all that time."

"Well, you went through a lot, I'm surprised you stopped at your ankle. If it were anyone else, a rope would have been very tempting." Jasper's words hung in the air for a moment's time before Alice spoke again.

"I forgot to tell you; I slept last night. I woke up a few times, though." Jasper beamed along with Alice.

"I think that's fantastic news," Jasper said, exiting the highway, where the smells and sounds of downtown instantly assaulted them.

"I was rather proud of myself," Alice muttered. "It's that building," Alice pointed out after a moment a towering metallic apartment complex. Jasper parked and they stepped out of the car, their formal attire not uncommon in the sea of elderly ladies. Who were still wearing the same perfume.

They walked hand in hand into the building, where they unwillingly headed into the tasteful ballroom and looked around. The room had yet to fill up, the sound crew still heaving things in. Alice and Jasper headed to the farthest corner, their feet echoing in the still room, where they would be unseen for the most part when the whole ordeal began.

As they talked quietly, the space slowly filled with the smoggy air of perfume, and soon enough, the guest speaker took his turn on the microphone. That was one thing that still hadn't changed, and probably wouldn't for some time. Heading out quietly, Alice and Jasper snuck out for a quick breath of fresh air, and space to talk freely without being heard.

"I think my lungs are stained with perfume," Alice's hyperbole made Jasper chuckle.

"Mine, too. And we still have..." he checked his watch, "two more hours." Alice slumped her shoulders.

"Remember our first benefit?" he asked her after a moment's quiet, save for the clapping for the representatives that could be heard even outside.

"Of course. I remember thinking you had something in common with me, but I couldn't find out what it was. And I remember thinking your eyes were pretty. I still do, actually, and I don't even care how mushy I sound. Is that good or bad?" Alice asked. Jasper laughed.

"How am I supposed to know? I remember that day, though. I think I saw you at the train station earlier that day."

"That was you after all?" Alice questioned in surprise. "I never got to ask you."

"Yes, it was me after all, I guess. Did I look depressed? The train station usually saddens me."

"Yeah, you did." Alice said uneasily. "Why's that?"

"It's where I found out my dad left me. Incidentally, I used to love running around there when I was a child. My mom drove with me there to pick him up, and I was going to greet him from his business trip. I guess his train got delayed." Hearing the heavy sarcasm in his voice, Alice changed the subject quickly.

"Forget about him, alright? Like my mom used to say, the only people who deserve space in your brain are the ones who earn it."

"Your mom was very smart, then."

"Yes. Classics major and aspiring architect." Alice shivered, thinking of the thick ancient Greek books that her mother used to pile up on the coffee table.

"As much as I'd love to stay out here, I think we have to go in." Jasper said after a while.

Silently, they went through the doors and into the ballroom, where the reception had already begun. Laughs were tossed throughout the air, some plastic and some natural, and it was like looking into a high school hallway: the many women and men had already organized themselves into cliques. Music started playing, to which the elders made a sad, slightly drunken attempt of dancing. Eventually though, Janet and Marianne, who had bonded quite nicely over gala planning, honed in on their children to get out onto the dance floor, and not make them look like they'd raised druggies.

As soon as Alice and Jasper reached the wooden floor scratched by high heels sometime ago, a slow song came on, and the shifting of bodies moving closer was almost instantaneous, like it was choreographed. Awkwardly, the two moved in position, following the others. Once they got the hang of it, however, they both enjoyed the proximity; it made Alice feel like nothing could harm her mind anymore, and Jasper felt like he could be himself and not worry about much else.

Not a word passed between them during that three minute song, yet something inside Alice's soul was opened, and oddly, she felt something inside her shift. Not in the mood for thinking, she just continued dancing with Jasper.

But even after the whole event was over, after Jasper had said goodnight and driven away, Alice couldn't shake the feeling. Something was different. She began to worry: was she becoming unhappy again, after all she'd done to improve herself? No. It didn't feel like last time.

That night, for the first time in years, Alice was happy to hear the soft music her mother played before bedtime as part of her ritual. It was some sort of classical piece, quite possibly the one she'd danced to. Subconsciously, Alice began to move her feet in the right patterns, twirling and thinking of how Jasper's arms had wrapped around her, how nice it had felt.

When Alice realized what she was doing however, she stopped immediately and stood in the middle of her sparse room, immobile. She needed to get a grip on this...overly girly part of herself, and she needed to figure out why the hell she even _had_ an overly girly part of herself.

The music continued playing, and Alice's feet kept drifting by their own volition, making patterns on the soft carpet. Unable to understand, she eventually figured it must have had something to do with the shift she'd felt earlier that night. But what was it? Her only clues were that it was not depression, and that she was with Jasper when it happened, so it must have been related to him somehow.

Without meaning to, Alice recalled her every time with Jasper. Doing this, she was able to recognize the small, seemingly inconsequential differences she'd made each time. A lighthearted piece of clothing here, a springier step there, a happier attitude at more and more events. Why?

Because of Jasper.

Suddenly, she recognized the feeling. She'd felt so strongly it with her parents, a dimmer version of it with her aunt and uncle, and now with Jasper.

Love.

She loved Jasper.

Alice nearly screamed when she figured it out. Instantly, she flipped the hair out of her eyes and opened the shades to her window, wanting to see if the world looked different when in love, like she'd heard.

_Wow_, she thought to herself, _since when is the sky that pretty at night?_ _Has it always been like that?_

The world looked completely different, even if it was only a minute after the word had passed through her mind. She now clung onto it, knowing it was the truth. Knowing how much it would help her.

She couldn't wait to share it with him.

* * *

The next afternoon, Alice called Jasper, who answered in an instant. She didn't blame him; usually she'd call him in the morning. It was almost four in the afternoon now.

"Alice! What's up?" Jasper asked her. Clearly he was trying to mask the worry in his voice, but Alice could detect it.

"Calm down, Jasper. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I, uh...lost track of time."

"That's okay. I need to stop being clingy," he joked. Alice chuckled, he was so sweet.

"You want to meet me at the park?" she offered.

"Sure. Should I pick you up?"

"No, I'll walk. See you in twenty, 'kay?"

"Yeah. See you."

The walk to the park was nothing if not ponderous for Alice. She was wondering if she should tell Jasper how she felt right away, or if she should wait. Would he agree, or would he break up with her? Alice knew it was just insecurity making her feel like this, but that told her that she needed to do this. She wouldn't be insecure if she didn't truly love him.

Her conviction was fueled further when Alice saw Jasper waiting for her at the gates to the park, and he instantly made her day. Running up to him, she greeted him with a quick peck on his lips.

"Hi," he said, grinning. "How are you?"

"Better than yesterday," Alice replied. "Have you noticed how nice the sky looks today? Everything seems lovely about it." Jasper looked up and took in the perfectly blue sky, noting to himself that Alice had just used the adjective _lovely _to describe the _sky_. Alice jumped up to remove the stray piece of hair in his eyes; she wanted it to be unobscured completely for him.

"Yeah, it is nice." He looked down and smiled. "What did you want to do here, though?"

"I dunno. I just looked outside and it was beautiful out. I just want to sit down and enjoy the weather and sights. Is that cool with you?" Jasper nodded and the two walked over to a clear patch of grass. They were not alone; other couples and families were there as well, soaking up the rare early March sun.

Alice and Jasper sat in silence, reveling in the peace. It was not a common thing for either of them to be able to let their minds rest and not race with thoughts of horrid things. Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, the sky slowly darkening, but the beautiful blue staying visible.

After another few minutes, Alice lay down, Jasper doing so after a moment as well. WIthout even realizing it, not knowing when or how it had happened, their hands linked together. She rested her head on his shoulder, completely blissful. The last time she'd felt like this was more than five years ago.

Without thinking twice about it, Alice spoke her mind. "I can't remember the last time I've felt this happy."

"Mmm." Jasper hummed his agreement.

"You've really helped me understand how much better the world can be. Without you, I don't think I'd ever have gotten out of my depression. I never would have understood how to _be_ happy, I'd have been stuck in a rut...I love you Jasper," Alice finished off awkwardly, trying not to rush her words out of nervousness.

Without needing to think of his answer, Jasper replied more calmly than he'd ever thought he would be, looking down at the wide eyes of Alice. "I love you, too, Alice."

They both stopped for a moment. Alice was soaking in the mutual fact of their feelings, basking in the way it felt. It wasn't like anything else, this happiness. It was different than related love, obviously, because it was a decision they had both made. It was theirs to share, theirs only. She gazed into his eyes, endless patterns swirling.

Jasper was trying to register what had just happened, though. He knew he had meant it, he could feel how strongly convinced he was, how right it had felt to say it. But what he was trying to understand was how he had figured it out that quickly. It had, he decided, been about to come to his attention, trying to break through the barriers of his conscious thought, though hearing it from Alice had made him so happy, it had fueled it straight to him, making him instantly know he loved her, too.

Then, realizing each their own's elation, they leaned in slowly, feeling the need to be closer to the other. The kiss they then shared was not adrenaline fueled, nor immature. The kiss was slow, sweet, happy, anything one would associate with the feeling of love. When they pulled apart, Jasper spoke.

"I haven't heard that in so long, I think I'm happier than when I realized I love you." Alice smiled. She was more than content now, with the feeling off her chest.

They spent the rest of the remaining light just lying there, feeling the other in their arms. When they got up because of the beginning rain, Jasper, out of plain jubilance, twirled Alice and, as cliché as he knew it was, kissed her in the rain. It was so... classic. Giggling children and parents looked away, but they could care less.

On their way to Alice's home, because Jasper had insisted upon walking her there, Alice pointed out a fact.

"We're not very emo anymore, are we?"

Jasper thought of the prospect of not having to be chained to one emotion for the rest of his life, thought of not being held to one stereotype forever.

"No. I guess we aren't. That's good, right?"

Alice thought it over as well. Being able to start anew with her parents, becoming herself again, having a second chance. It all sounded excellent to her.

"Yeah. It is."

End.

* * *

Thanks to MorganBonny, my fantastic beta :)

Reviews are always appreciated.

-cullenite21


End file.
